


The Bank Shot Job

by LesbianLover121



Series: Leverage Remix [3]
Category: Leverage, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLover121/pseuds/LesbianLover121
Summary: In Juan, California the crew seeks to bankrupt a dirty judge. Judge Roy is an arrogant, lecherous bigot who claims to be the horse in "his one-horse town". Snow and David are inside of Imperial Valley Bank of Juan with Judge Roy about to pull off the scam when the bank is clumsily robbed by two amateurs trapping David and Snow inside with the mark. What will Mulan, Emma, and Regina do to get them out? Can David and Snow maintain cover? Will the con be blown? Read and find out.Part 3 of the Leverage Remix. Not required to read the first two works to understand the second but I highly recommend it for some background knowledge.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Leverage Remix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. The Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline.

Snow sits at a desk at Imperial Valley Bank in Juan, California. The fan next to her desk isn’t helping combat the heat as she has to constantly whip her forehead and neck. David walks into the bank wearing brown slacks, a dark brown button-down, a bolo tie, and a brown cowboy hat rests on his head topping the look off. David is followed by the mark, a corrupt judge. Judge Roy is taller than David 6’4” at least, has grey hair that lays lifeless on his head. The Judge struts into the bank carrying a briefcase wearing a simple black and white suit combined with a black tie. 

“Afternoon Judge Roy,” greets one of the bank workers as she passes by him.

“Afternoon sweetheart” responds Judge Roy as he smacks the workers’ ass. The worker scoffs, shakes her head, and walks away. Judge Roy continues to the counter. 

"Can I help you with anything today, your honor?" Asks the bank manager.

"Yeah Fred, her phone number” answers Judge Roy pointing at the worker he just harassed.

“It’s Frank sir, and she’s nineteen sir.”

“Well that’s too bad, she got a younger sister?.” asks the Judge while chuckling. David looks over at Snow with a toothpick in his mouth. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” says Snow over coms. David joins the Judge where he is having his safe deposit box being opened by the bank manager. The manager unlocks the box and hands the Judge the container inside. 

“If there is anything else you need don-”

“We’ll call your boss, now get the hell outta my face.” interrupts the Judge. “The trick to a one-horse town,” says Judge Roy carrying his safe deposit box over to the table in the middle of the room where David waits. “Be the horse.”

David opens the box to find it’s full of cash.

“That’s a little more than we discussed, I hope that won’t be a problem?” asks the judge.

“That’s no problem. More money means more risk for me. I'm going to have to adjust my fee. I’m thinking 20%” answers David in a southern accent. 

“15,” says the Judge chuckling, “and I won’t have you arrested for extortion.”

“Well you know what they say laundering is a dirty business” 

Outside across the street from the bank Regina and Emma sit sweating their asses off in an unmarked van. 

“No, no more. We’ve got to talk to David. No more rip deals they take too long” complains Regina while shredding documents. 

“That’s why they’re called Rip deals. You have to convince the mark they are getting a deal before you rip them off,” says Emma

“Two weeks in crappy motels, two weeks eating at crappy diners, two weeks getting my soul sucked dry. It’s 107 degrees. Who lives where it’s 107 degrees?” 

“Juan’s, not so bad. I kind of like this town.”

“You know I had to retask two satellites just to get a lousy internet connection. It took me an hour to download the new episode of ‘Once Upon A Time’”

“Hey,” says Emma, flicking her zippo lighter open “illegal downloading is wrong.” Emma sets the torn papers on fire inside of a trashcan and smiles as she watches it burns. 

“How are we coming on the breakdown?” asks Regina.

“Fake addresses are shut down, post office boxes are closed, and phone lines are cleared,” says Mulan over coms. 

“Want me to call the Delgatto family and tell them the good news?” asks Regina again. 

“No, as soon as I cross-state line, I want to tell them myself. I just wish we could do more than bankrupt that corrupt son of a bitch.” 

Back in the bank, David exits the backroom with the Judge carrying a suitcase full of money. He tips his hat at Snow on the way out of the door. David stops when he notices an older man and what he assumes is the man’s son at the teller. The man and teen are showing visible signs of distress. The teen has sweated through his grey t-shirt and is fidgeting a lot. 

“What’s the matter?” asks the Judge

“We gotta get out of here,” says David, not breaking character.

“I thought that’s what we were doing?” 

Regina looks at the bank entrance from the van windows. “What’s he waiting for?” 

Snow gets up and starts to make her exit when the old security guard on duty notices that the middle-aged man from earlier has a gun strapped to his waist. The son walks away from his dad wiping his sweaty hands on his shirt as he goes. The security crosses paths with Snow but doesn’t stop her from leaving. Instead, he says “Sir, I’m gonna need to step back and hand me that gun, slowly.” 

“What for?” asks the man

“Just step back sir.” when the man complies the security guard pulls his gun and says “put your hands up.” 

“Easy,” says the man holding his arms up. 

The man’s son comes from behind and grabs the security guard and holds him at gunpoint. “Drop the gun.”

The man grabs a shotgun out of his back and cocks it. “This is a robbery. I don’t want to hurt anybody but we will if you do exactly as you say. Everyone away from the door.” 

“Are you kidding me?” asks Emma in disbelief over coms.

“I knew this went too easy,” says Mulan. 

The teenager forces the security guard to lock the door. The man points his gun at the woman behind the counter, “Empty all the tills. Put everything in there.” 

David, Judge Roy, Snow, and everyone else in the bank slowly lowers themselves to the ground. 

“Get out now,” whispers David. 

“Is he talking to us?” asks Regina.

“An unmarked van across the street from a bank that is being robbed, yeah, I am pretty sure he’s talking to us,” replies Emma.

Regina quickly hops in the Driver’s seat and starts the car while saying “Five more feet and he would have been home free. What was he thinking?”

“You know for someone is always calling me an idiot you’re being an idiot.”

“What?”

“Snow was in there.”

Regina nods her head in understanding then takes off. In the bank, the man and his son are counting the money from the tills. “It’s not enough. Not even close.”

“We’re running out of time. What are we going to do?” asks the worried teen. 

The man leads the woman behind the counter over to the safe and says, “Open the safe.”

“I can’t. It’s on a timer, it can only be opened at certain times of the day.” exclaims the woman. “Besides only the managers have the code” 

The judge chooses this moment to belly crawl towards David and slides the suitcase full of money underneath a nearby desk. The man turns to address the hostages. “Everyone empty your pockets, phones, wallets, jewelry, everything you’ve got slide it over here now.” The people quickly comply.

A little bit away, three cop cars speed by Regina and Emma in the van. 

“Not a bad response time, somebody must have tripped the silent alarm,” says Emma

“Why do you sound impressed? This is not a good thing,” asks Regina. 

Back in the bank the man and his son are arguing in a corner. Judge Roy speaks up next to David “Maybe I should talk to them, get them to listen to reason.”

David looks at the judge and says, “that’s a good idea, get us both shot.”

“I got killers standing in front of me every day in court. These guys ain’t them.”

“Yeah well, maybe you’re right. 

Outside the bank, the local police have set up a perimeter. Mulan quickly approaches the entrance and stops 10 feet from the door. A local cop spots Mulan and says, “Woah I need you to take a step back.”

“Tell me what’s going on in there,” says Mulan.

“I’m afraid I can not do that, this is an active crime scene and you need to-” explains the cop. 

“I’m not talking to you” growls Mulan at the idiot cop before turning back around and asking “How many are there?”

“You’re right. Clearly amateurs these two. Uh-huh, the younger one looks like he’s never handled a gun before.” 

“Is Judge Blowhard next to you?”

“Uh-huh yeah” says David trying his best not to blow his cover but still communicate with his team. 

“Alright, two guys both armed neither one a criminal mastermind. Want me in there?”

“Probably just a good idea to sit tight. And see where these guys' heads are at.”

Mulan walks away and says “Your call boss.” 

In their little huddle in the corner the man says to the teen “I know it’s almost 5 o’clock just go get the money.”

Judge Roy chooses this moment to stand up. 

“What the hell are you doing?” asks the man “get back down on the ground.”

“You know who I am?”

“I don’t care” the man snaps back at Judge Roy. 

“You should. I am the one who can make this all go away. All you have to do is walk out that door.”

“Is that so?”

“The thing is I am the law in this town. That fella out there with the badge that’s Bill he works for me. One phone call and him and his guys will hope back into their cars and drive away, no questions asked.” The judge inches closer to the bank robber. 

The man says, “Stay where you are.” 

“How are you doing?” asks David over coms.

“I’m just peachy,” whispers Snow from her spot on the ground across the room. “How about you?”

“Something weird is going on here.”

“You noticed that too did you?” says Snow sarcastically. 

“You heard what that guy said, it's not enough. They need more cash and it’s not to pay rent.”

“I don’t care what it’s for. Let’s just focus on getting out of here.”

“We help these guys get what they want then we can get everyone out of here safely. Now I don’t know about you but I don’t want to leave my fate in the hands of the Jaun volunteer swat team.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan, Stan?”

Meanwhile Judge Roy is still attempting to reason with the man, “Whatever story I make up about what happened here these little people will tell. Oh yeah son, that's how it works in this town. All you gotta do is walk out that front door. It's that easy.”

“Thanks, boss but I’ve been around long enough to know that things that sound easy never are.” The man cocks his shotgun and aims it at the judges chest “Now sit your ass back down on that ground.” Judge Roy retreats slowly and begins to lower himself back on the ground. 

“We can not let the local leos handle the situation. We have to get in charge of it. We have to be the police.”

When the Judge returns back to his spot on the ground David turns and says “How did that go for you there partner?”


	2. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!

Across the street from the bank in a stolen BMW Regina and Emma pull into a semi-empty parking lot to meet Mulan. Emma and Regina exit the car wearing fake FBI windbreakers.

“Nice ride,” says Mulan before she tosses a bag over to Emma. Emma opens the bag and pulls out fake badges for Regina and her to wear. Emma tosses one to Regina and slides the other around her neck. 

“It’s embarrassing” vents, Emma. “Everyone knows you don’t rob a bank without an exit strategy. They deserved to get caught. 42 seconds.” says Emma before heading across the street towards the bank. 

“What?” asks Regina as she follows behind her.

“To rob this bank. One security guard who has never fired his gun, two closed-circuit cameras outside, one inside, and a Glenreader safe built in the 50s who’s default combination is the birthday of the bank manager's wife. Get in, get out, 42 seconds.”

“Really?” Regina says, impressed. Emma and Regina duck underneath the yellow crime scene tape and walk over to the officer in charge. The sheriff is a tall yet porky man with blue eyes, a gray beard, and sandy brown hair. 

Regina clears her throat to get the cops' attention. “I’m Agent Leonard, this is Agent Elmore we will be taking control of this crime scene Sheriff…?”

“Bill Hastings, nice to meet you. You guys sure are quick. I just called this in 20 minutes ago.”

“Well, we were coming back from a little border skirmish. Patrol unit came under attack by a couple of chupacabras.”

“Chupacabras? I thought those things were an urban legend.” 

Regina chuckles and says, “you’re adorable.”

“So what do we got Sheriff?” asks Emma

“Well I can't really get a good look inside, so we don’t know how many gunmen there are or how many hostages they have, or what they want.”

“So basically you have nothing, what about your tactical insertion team?”

“Well we don’t have a swat per se but ol’ Virgil up there is a hell of a crack shot,” explains the sheriff while pointing up at a man sitting on the roof of the hardware store across the street. Regina and Emma look at each other in shock. 

From inside the bank Judge Roy and David can see Emma and Regina. “Great,” says Judge Roy sarcastically. “Better make sure our under the table money stays under the table. The feds find out and we’re screwed” 

“We’re still short,” says the teen who was talking to his father in the corner. “We need to get into that vault.”

“Who’s the bank manager?” asks the man addressing the crowd. The real bank manager hides his head under his arms with a whimper. Snow raises her hand and speaks up, “Sir, I’m the branch manager. I might be able to override the vaults timer. I could try if you want.” The man waves Snow over to the safe in the wall. 

“What the hell do these guys want?” wonders David aloud.

“You got me. All my years on the bench I’ve never seen bank robbers try to add to their haul after they’re surrounded. Usually, they’d be trying to get the hell out and dodge.” 

“What would help is if we had some kind of background on these people. So we can figure out what they want.”

“Already working on it,” confirms Regina from outside. “I’ve hacked into the bank security system. I got a good look at your gunman. I'm running them through my facial recognition database. It taps into NSA, CIA, and FBI data if these guys have records we should get something pretty quick.” Regina’s computer beeps indicating a hit. “That was fast, these guys must have warrants.” Regina pulls up the information she found. “Woah, the older guy was in the U.S military. Derek Clark served as an officer in the navy for 20 years. He retired last spring.”

“Well it does-” starts David but he stops himself and clears his throat when he realizes he still can’t break character. “It doesn’t make sense. Why would a guy like that rob a bank?”

“I’m accessing his financials. Looks like Derek cleared out of his accounts this morning. He even went around town to different ATMs withdrawing the daily limit on his credit cards.”

“Yeah, but who takes all their money out of the bank only to come back and rob it?” 

“You say something?” asks Judge Roy. 

“I-I uh, what? Oh no, I was just thinking about if the cops were smart about this they would figure out who the gunmen are and maybe get to their family members.”

“Two steps ahead of you,” says Mulan over coms. “Mills just texted me the address I’m on my way there.”

Back in the bank, the power goes out.

“What the hell” curses Judge Roy. “Do you know how hot it’s gonna get in here?”

“Alright what the hell is going on?” asks David.

Outside Regina finds the Sheriff and asks “What the hell is going on?”

“We cut the power to the bank. Standard operating procedure.”

“It’s standard-standard operating procedures. Are you just pulling shit out of your ass now sheriff or are you just genuinely this dumb?”

“Deputy Arnold suggested it, he took a seminar in crisis management last year.” 

“It was an online seminar.” says Deputy Arnold “We got certificates.” 

“Certificates? Magic kits come with certificates. Does that mean it’s cool for kids to saw their parents in half?”

“We’re just going by the book” justifies Sheriff Hastings

“The book? The book?!” says Regina while pretending to get choked up. “The book got a good man killed.” 

“It’s okay,” says Emma rubbing Regina’s back. Regina walks off. Emma clears her throat and turns back to the Sheriff. “Ex-partner, probably shouldn’t mention the book again.” Emma walks off in the direction Regina went to. Emma doubles back for a second and quickly says, “or propellers.” Emma walks over to where Regina is pretending to be distraught. Regina quickly pulls Emma into a hug and tries not to melt at the feeling of being in Emma’s arms. Regina can’t help but notice how perfectly she fits against Emma’s strong yet soft chest.

Back in the bank by the vault Snow is attempting to talk to Derek.

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Don’t have a choice, we need the money”

“For what? Is your son in some kind of trouble?” Derek looks at Snow in shock. “What? He is your son right?”

“That’s none of your damn business.”

“Seeing how you have a gun pointed at me. I kinda feel like it is.”

“You don’t know the combination, do you? Are you even the branch manager?” asks Derek, irritated.

“Ummm… not exactly.” Snow takes a step toward Derek, slides off her glasses, and says “Okay Derek listen up it's like this. I just want to help you, you and your son.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things. I know you don't want to hurt anyone and I know you wouldn’t be doing this unless you had to.” Snow takes a deep breath. “So just try and help me understand what’s the money for?” 

By one of the front windows Derek’s sons’ phone rings. He rushes to pick it up. “Hello?...No, I'm working on it. It’ll be there… just please, don’t hurt her. Hello?”

“House has been broken into,” says Mulan over coms “Someone was here when it happened.” Mulan spots a report card on the floor and picks it up. “His name is Micheal. I found his report card on the floor.”

David stands up and starts walking towards Micheal. Micheal sees David and raises his gun “Wha-what are you doing?” he stammers “get back on the ground.”

David holds his hands out and slows down his advance on Micheal “It’s not too late, Micheal. That’s right you can still save her. Do you know who took her?”

“It's all my fault. The-they think I did it. They left a note saying they wanted a hundred grand by five o'clock or they’ll kill her.” 

“Well we’re not gonna let that happen okay. But you have to trust me and do exactly as I say and we will get your mom back,” assures David. 


	3. The Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!

Micheal opens up to David in the corner of the bank. 

“They had me doing little things at first, errands little things like that, then a few months ago I started running for them.”

David hums in understanding “Drugs?”

“Meth mostly I-I just-I got caught up you know.”

“Micheal, why are they coming for you?”

“Last week they got ripped off. An entire shipment was just gone and they think-they think I took it but I don’t have it.”

“Right so, they broke into your place and couldn’t find and took your mom as collateral.”

“They said I can return the shipment or pay a hundred grand. I mean that’s a hundred grand my dad and I don’t have the kind of money.”

The hostages start to talk at a noticeable volume and Micheal moves to shut them up “Everyone shut the hell u-”. Micheal is stopped from moving by David’s hand on his arm. 

“You just have to listen to me. Listen, I know what you're going through and I can help you if you let me.”

“How I mean you’re trapped here the same as us.” 

“I got people on the outside.” 

Meanwhile, across the bank, Derek is still talking to Snow. “No, no cops. If they found out we contacted the police they’ll kill her.”

“They’re not cops, they’re friends of mine, you can trust them.”

“Why should I trust you? I don't know who you are.”

“I’m a thief”

“Okay,” says Derek in shock. “I’m not sure what to do with that.”

“That judge over there he’s been taking bribes among other things from meth dealers and smugglers. Two months ago he let loose a man who killed a local girl.”

“Delgatto right, Beth Delgatto. I remember that she was a good girl, she went to school with my son.”

“We’re running a scam on the judge. Were stealing all his dirty money and giving it to the family. Listen, I have one partner inside the bank and three more outside.”

“I can’t trust- you’re thieves.”

“And we’re your only chance. Police have this place surrounded, you're not going anywhere. My people are the only ones who can make the drop.”

“But how are they going to do that. The deadline is in half an hour. Your friends just happen to have a hundred thousand dollars lying around.”

“We’re gonna use the money we have in here,” says David over coms.

“It’s not enough, we’re still short thirty grand,” says Micheal

“No, Micheal no, not that money we have an alternate revenue source.” 

“Is he suggesting what I think he’s suggesting?” asks Regina

“Are you suggesting what we think you’re suggesting” repeats Emma “You want to give our bad guy money to some other bad guys?”

“Yes, that's exactly what I’m suggesting we do. But we’re going to do it without blowing our covers.” 

Micheal looks at David with confusion clear on his face. “Who-who are you talking to?”

“Maybe I’m just dense David. But the alternate revenue source you’re talking about is five feet away from the boss hog himself in the middle of a bank surrounded by a bunch of cops.”

“I didn’t say it was going to be easy but nothing is impossible especially when you have the world's greatest thief on your payroll. Swan have you ever robbed a bank that’s being robbed?”

Emma smirks at Regina. “There's a first time for everything. The Bank was built before the 1980s before computers. That means it has larger than usual night deposit chutes.”

“Because business owners had to drop off ledgers along with daily hauls.” Emma looks at Regina in shock. “What you thought my genius was only limited to ones and zeros?” At that statement and the following smirk, Emma felt something inside of her stir but there was no time to investigate more. 

“I’m thinking the chute is my way in. The only problem is it's in the alley next to the building.”

“You’ll be visible to the cops up front,” concludes David.

“I can take care of that but we have bigger problems,” says Regina.

“What’s that?” ask Mulan over coms.

“Sheriff Dumbass called the FBI, the real FBI, now the closest office is in San Diego so they should be here in about 45 minutes.”

“We can’t worry about that now,” says David

“When do we worry about it?”

“In about 45 minutes,” replies David. 

“What’s going on?” asks Micheal, still confused. David pulls his earpiece out of his ear and holds it up to Micheal's ear. Micheal can hear Regina ranting over the coms. 

“45 minutes” she mimics, “Yeah don’t worry about going to jail for the rest of our lives. That’s not at all an issue. I swear I am surrounded by idiots.”

Back by the vault, Derek drags Snow around the corner and to the ground with the other hostages. “No more talking. No more trying to convince us you can help. We’re in charge.”

Derek notices David by Micheal and says, “Get away from him. Everybody up against the desk.” 

Everybody quickly gets up and moves against the desks. David looks at the briefcase underneath the desk then makes eye contact with Derek. Derek nods in understanding then step in front of the desk. 

Micheal points his pistol at the crowd and yells “everybody sits down and shut up.” Derek kicks the briefcase backward and it slides across the floor out of sight from the hostages. Outside Emma calls Regina’s phone while she is talking to the Sheriff. 

“Hold on, excuse me. Agent Leonard….yeah” Regina mouths to the Sheriff that it's the bank robbers on the phone. “We will do whatever you need us to do just please don’t hurt anybody.” Regina hangs up the phone and gathers everyone around her. “That was the call people, the call we were waiting on. They have a few demands, they want 12 large pizza one cheese, one Hawaiian extra pineapple, two meat lovers,” Regina pauses “seriously nobody is writing this down.” 

While Regina has the cops distracted Emma makes her way into the alley. Emma runs to the chute and starts to remove the screws in place with a portable drill she always carries with her. Emma removes the door to the chute and slides in headfirst. 

“Alright get moving everyone,” says Regina when she sees that Emma is clear. 

“We have to trust them,” Micheal says to Derek inside the bank.

“They’re criminals,” says Derek. He glances to his left and sees the ever-present blue and red lights flashing outside. “But then again.”

On the floor, Judge Roy asks David “What’d you say to him?”

“Oh I- you know divide and conquer a little bit. Lean on the kid and get them to turn on each other. It was beginning to work too.”

Meanwhile, Derek has grabbed the briefcase full of money and makes his way over to the deposit chute. 

“Hi,” says Emma from inside the chute. 

Derek slides Emma the briefcase. “There’s a lot of money in there.”

“Yeah I know” 

“My wife's life depends on that money getting where it needs to go,” says Derek desperately. 

“I understand. Sometimes bad guys are the only good guys you get.” Derek chuckles and Emma makes her way back out to the alley. 

“Listen, kid, you’ve gotten yourself into so much trouble here why don’t you let me help you out.”

“Judge, I think they were serious when they said no talking. So maybe we should stay here not talking and do what they ask. It's better that way.”

Judge Roy ignores David and stands with his hands up. “You need money right? Well, the money I’ve got. Ain't no reason you can I can't come to some sort of arrangement. It’d be a loan of course.” The judge starts to circle Micheal and inches toward the desk his briefcase is supposed to be under. 

Micheal holds the pistol chest level with Judge Roy “Stop. where are you going.?”

“I'm just showing you my word is good. Now how much do you need? Because I’ve got-.” Judge Roy bends down and notices his briefcase is not where he left it. “Where’s my briefcase?” 

David sighs and stands and Micheals phone starts ringing he turns around and looks at David. “It’s them. What do I do?” While Micheal has his back turn Judge Roy overpowers him and reaches for the pistol. In the struggle, the trigger is pulled and David gets shot in the right side of his chest. David falls backward onto a desk while Snow screams “David!” and comes to his rescue. The judge gets control over the handgun and holds it up to Micheal's head. Derek comes running out from the back when he hears the shots. Snow is kneeling on the ground applying pressure to David’s gunshot wound with tears streaming down her face. “Talk to me, talk to me,” Snow repeats in his ear. She stares into David’s eyes not liking the pain reflected in his eyes. 

Derek cocks his shotgun and says “Drop the gun.”

“You first,” replies Judge Roy, still holding the gun up to Micheal's head.


	4. Shots Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!

Outside the bank, cops scramble to find cover as “shots fired” is yelled through the air. On the roof, Virgil loads his rifle and looks for a line of sight on the shooter. Regina rushes up to the Sheriff, who's taking cover behind a car with his gun out. 

“Wow hold up, just a second there.”

“There could be people hurt in there.”

“It was one shot we don’t know that. If we go in there guns blazing people will get hurt. We just need to find out what happened.” Regina listened intently for Snow or David to speak up. 

“Please,” begs Snow with David’s head in her lap. “Everybody put the guns down we can talk this through.”

“I’m not taking orders from you missy” snaps Judge Roy.

“What is your problem?”

“My problem, you are my problem. You and David there. Oh yeah, I heard what you called him, David. Which is weird because when I met him he said his name was Carl.” Finally, the judge puts the pieces together. “You guys are trying to rip me off. You’re in on it with these two.”

“We have nothing to do with these people” denied Derek grip tight on his shotgun not wanting to lower it until his son no longer had a gun aimed at his head. 

“No, no, no I see what’s going on here. The four of you are conspiring against me! This bank robbery is not even real is it? It's just one big scam to try and get MY MONEY! It’s not a bad scam. I mean if ol’ carl here just disappeared with the cash I’d find him. Eventually, I’d track him down but if the money was stolen in a bank robbery you might get away with that.”

“You’re wrong, these people are trying to help us. My wife, she was taken we need the money for ransom”

“Ransom? You’d have to be an idiot to fall for a story like that.”

“He’s telling you the truth,” says Micheal. 

“Oh shut up! All of you shut up! Now hand over that gun before I get it into my head to shoot all four of you.” Derek, seeing no way out, lowers his gun to the ground slowly and goes to sit with the hostages. Judge Roy then shoves Michael to the ground next to his dad. 

“Now please he needs to get to a hospital,” says Snow.

“That ain’t gonna happen. No one gets out of here until I get my money. Where is my damn briefcase?!”

Across town, Mulan sits watching the briefcase he left in the specified drop location. 

“It’s not here,” says Snow

“Well I can see that,” replies Judge Roy

“No, I mean it’s not in the building.” 

Back in her hiding position, Mulan is getting impatient. “Come on, come on.”

“They haven’t arrived yet?” asks Regina over coms.

“Yeah because meth heads are so punctual.”

Back in the bank Judge Roy paces keeping his gun trained on Snow. “You don’t come to MY town and take MY money.” 

“Please sir,” begs Frank, “a man has been shot. You have to let him go.”

“I said no one leaves.” 

“He’s bleeding,” says another hostage.

“Shut up! I said shut up!” screams Judge Roy. “I’m trying to think. If you got the briefcase out of the bank that means you have a man on the outside. How are you communicating with them?” 

Outside Regina walks up to Emma who is standing with the Sheriff and Deputy Arnold. “Gunshot was accidental misfire no one was hurt but one of the hostages was grazed. They will release him once their demands are met. Where the hell are we with those pizzas?”

The sheriff and deputy walk away to check on the pizzas while Regina pulls up the camera inside the bank.

“Oh this is bad,” says Emma watching Judge Roy remove David’s earpiece. 

Roy turns to the camera holding the earpiece near his mouth and says “You get your guys when I get my money.” then smashes the earpiece under his shoe.

Emma winces from the feedback. “This is bad.”

Judge Roy points his gun at Snow until she hands over her earpiece. The judge quickly smashes her earpiece as well. Mulan winces from the feedback. “Is that what I thought it was?”

“I’m afraid so, David looks pretty messed up. We’re gonna need that briefcase back Mulan,” says Regina.

Luckily for Mulan, the meth heads choose that moment to arrive. “I’m working on it.” 

David comes to and Snow sits him up and leans him against one of the desks. David holds the handkerchief against the wound applying pressure while Snow feels around the exit would. “I think it went all the way through. It missed your artery.”

“Well at least there’s that” weakly jokes David 

“Things could be worse.”

“Worse than me getting shot and you blowing our cover?”

“Oh no, no you’re not pinning that one on me. We wouldn’t even be in this mess if you just walked out with the cash when you had a chance. I would’ve been fine.”

“I know”

“I can take care of myself”

“I know”

“I’ve been doing it for a long time. Way before I met you.”

“That’s because you’re amazing”

Snow stops rambling and looks at David, not expecting the compliment. “So what’s the plan?”

“The plan, I threw that out a while ago. Besides, it doesn’t matter now.”

“We lost communication.”

“Yup. Regina, Emma, and Mulan are on their own.”

Back at the money drop, the meth heads are counting the money. 

“Wow,” says one drug dealer “there’s more money than we asked for.”

“Well ain’t that punk just full of surprises,” says another. 

In the car Micheal’s mom is sitting in the backseat, hands tied and mouth gagged. While a third drug dealer counts his baggies of meth Micheal’s mom opens the door and falls out. 

“Where do you think you’re going old lady?” asks the long-haired meth head while he drags Micheals mother by her legs towards the front of the car. The meth-head then pulls out his small .22 pistol about to hit the woman and says “I said where do you-”. 

The meth head is cut off by Mulan grabbing his arm “Hey, what smells like crank and screams like a bitch?” Mulan takes the gun out of the meth heads' hands and kicks the back of his leg effectively breaking it. The meth-head screams like a bitch. 

The drug dealer who is sitting in the passenger seat tries to open the door but Mulan kicks it back closed. “That was the right answer.” Mulan empties all the bullets of the revolver and throws the gun at the jaw of the meth-head still sitting in the passenger seat. A bald third drug dealer makes his way to Mulan from the back of the car. Mulan hits him with a quick jab then kicks him to the ground. “Come on.” 

The bald man gets off of the ground and swings a right hook at Mulan. Mulan stops the punch with her left hand and backhands then punches the man in his jaw with her right. The drug dealer still sitting in the car attempts to open the door again and Mulan kicks it closed again. Mulan pulls the bald drug dealer toward her then knees him in the stomach. With the raised leg Mulan back kicks the first long-haired in the face, he screams out again. Still having a hold of the bald man's right arm Mulan flips him to the ground then kicks the passenger car door closed again. “Stay in the car!” 

Mulan knocks the bald meth head out with three consistent elbows to the face. The man in the passenger seat is finally able to open the door only for Mulan to slam his head against the car door and knock him out. Mulan removes the gag from Micheals mom's mouth, she asks her “Who are you?”

“Well ma’am, we’d be the cavalry.” 


	5. The Takedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!   
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Italicized words are flashbacks.

Outside the bank, Regina is working on her computer. 

“Ready yet?” asks Emma. 

“Just a few more minutes.”

“Hurry up, the pizza is here.”

Inside the bank, David is groaning and clutching his chest. 

“Just let the paramedics take him. The rest of us will stay”, pleads Snow

“And give up my leverage?” Judge Roy chuckles. 

“Hey listen,” says David to Derek “She's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright.”

“Your people? They're good?”

“Yeah, the best” confirms David with a smile. 

“This is all my fault,” says Micheal “I never should’ve gotten involved with those guys. I mean if something-if something happens to mom. Dad I-I’m sorry.” 

Derek grabs Micheal and pulls him in for a hug. Regina knocks on the bank door and Judge Roy ducks behind a pillar. 

“This is Agent Leonard with the FBI. We have those pizza’s you ordered.” 

Judge Roy yells back, “We didn’t order any pizzas” 

From the floor, David says “Uh judge, you’re gonna want to get that.”

“Old Scout,” says Judge Roy talking to the old security guard “Come up here and unlock this door.” 

The security guard gets up and unlocks the door. Regina walks in followed by two paramedics. On the gurney is a pizza box. Regina grabs the box and leads the judge over to a desk. “I was told you were expecting this.” Regina lifts the lid to reveal stacks of money. Judge Roy chuckles. 

“Now is there anything else we can get you? Anything to help this end peacefully?”

“Oh, no wait I’m not. You don’t understand those four-”

Regina slowly lowers to her knees and puts her hands behind her head. “Now look here bruh. I understand that this feels like a hopeless situation. I am cooperating as you can see. Nobody else needs to get hurt.”

“You-You’re in on it aren’t you!” Roy aims the gun at Regina. 

“Now!” signals Regina. The local cops swarm into the building and grab Roy. 

“Put the gun down, your honor” warns Sheriff Bill aiming his gun at him. 

“Wait, hold on Bill you’ve got this all wrong.”

“I said put the gun down Roy slowly.” 

Regina gets off of her knees as two deputies place Roy in handcuffs. 

“What are you doing? You work for me!” shouts Roy. 

The paramedics' load David onto the stretcher. 

“You know Roy if you needed money you could’ve come to me for a loan.” says the Sheriff.

“I got money. I don’t need a-” the judge looks over and sees the pizza box missing. “What did you do with the pizza? Where is my pizza box?”

Regina pretends not to understand. “Do you understand what he’s saying because I’m confused.” 

“They’ve got my money again!” shouts the Judge.

“What are you talking about Roy?” asks Bill.

“The money, it was in my briefcase.”

Bill looks in the direction Roy is pointing and spies a briefcase underneath a desk. “This briefcase?” he asks while picking it up and placing it on top of the desk. When Bill opens the briefcase baggies of meth are found inside. Bill picks on up one of the baggies and says “Crystal Meth Roy? What have you gotten yourself into.”

“It all makes sense now,” says Regina “it would explain the irrational behavior, the irritability, the nervousness.” 

“Shut Up! You’re not even real FBI”

“Paranoid delusions, the violent outbursts” continues Regina. 

“Listen to me he's one of them he's in on it.”

“In on what? With who?”

“With her” Roy points at Snow who places David’s hat over his face as the paramedics wheel him out. 

“And these two over here.” Roy stops who he thinks are Derek and Micheal. He takes their hats off to reveal Emma and Mulan in their clothes. Emma winks at the judge and they keep walking toward the exit. Outside David is lifted into the ambulance and the door is shut by Micheal and Derek in paramedic uniforms. 

_ Emma and Mulan squat in front of David blocked by the stretcher and start unbuttoning their clothes.  _

_ “It’s about time” whispers David.  _

_ “I’m gonna need your clothes,” says Mulan _

_ Emma says, “Now” when Micheal and Derek do not move fast enough.  _

A couple of blocks away the ambulance comes to a complete stop. 

“Micheal,” says Micheals mom from the driver's seat. 

“Mom!” Micheal and Derek quickly move towards the front seats to embrace her. David still lying on the stretcher interrupts their moment by saying “it's all very heartwarming but could we save it for after the morphine drip.” 

Back at the bank, Judge Roy watches a local cop take Mulan’s statement. “Yeah, he just snapped you know went crazy and started waving the gun around.” 

Another cop is taking Snow’s statement “I guess Carl thought he could talk sense into Judge Roy and Roy just kept telling him to shut up. He tried to be the hero but Roy just wasn’t having it.” 

“Well that-that's ridiculous, that woman wasn’t even there,” yells Roy. Roy stops Frank on his way out of the door. “Fred, tell them.”

“First of all it’s Frank, and it happened exactly how they said.”

“They’re lying. If you don’t, believe me, you can just look at the tapes.”

“Good idea,” says Regina from her spot leaning against the counter. Regina brings her laptop to the center of the room and shows camera footage of Judge Roy entering the bank holding David at gunpoint. 

_ Regina is typing furiously editing the camera footage from the bank.  _

_ “Ready yet?” asks Emma.  _

_ “Just a few more minutes.” _

_ “Hurry up, the pizza is here.” _

_ “Do you know how long it takes professionals to do this? I am doing the same thing with a fraction of the time and crappy wifi. You all should buy me a pizza.” _

_ “If we pull this off, I’ll buy you your pizza palace, one fit for the drama queen you are.”  _

Bill tightens judge Roy’s cuffs and says “Pretty damning stuff Roy.”

“They doctored it, you idiot,” 

“A doctor might not be a bad idea,” says Bill taking Toy away. Snow walks up to the counter next to Regina and looks at the doctored film. “You’re still a geek.” 

“Age of the geek,” says Regina with a smirk. 

Outside the bank, Emma gets into the stolen BMW from earlier and starts the car. 

“That’s a pair of stones you got on you kid, going in there as you did.” 

Regina, who notices a standard police issue car pulling up with San Diego plates, quickly says “Ah here comes our people to handle the wrap-up. You take care.” Regina gets in the car and Emma speeds off. The standard-issue car pulls up and Agent Hood and Hook step out.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on here?” asks Agent Hook.

“Just go with it,” answers Agent Smee.

A local deputy runs up to the agents. “Um, FBI guys could you help us with this?”

Bill, the deputy, Hook, and Smee open up the back of an unmarked van to find two of the three meth heads Mulan beat up earlier. 

“Look at our head drug dealers both with outstanding warrants. You FBI guys are great.” 

Hook and Taggert look at each other, shrug, put their shades on and say “Damn we’re good.” 

Back in the ambulance, Regina drives while Mulan patches David up in the back. 

“Thanks, Emma,” says Snow.

“Whatever”

“No, it was an excellent performance”

“Yeah, I guess I can act okay when I’m yelling at people and bossing them around. I just channel my inner Regina.” 

“That’s a good start.”

“Listen, we need to make sure the cash gets to the Delgotto family,” says David. Then he yells in pain. 

“Settle down,” commands Mulan. “You act as you’ve never been shot before.”

Snow makes eye contact with David and barely contains a grin. 

“So pizza boxes huh?” yells out David to Regina 

“Whatever you couldn’t have done better, Mr. I wanna blow out cover, get shot, and bleed out on the floor”

“You’re right Mills. But I would’ve done it with less sass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. More "episodes" to come stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Comment below! Drop a kudos if you like what you read.


End file.
